


for your eyes only i'd show you my heart

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Series: don't forget where you belong [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Grizz is a cutie, M/M, Slow Burn, They're all cuties, sam is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Grizz is back in town for his 10 year high school reunion. He hasn't seen Sam in years and he's not sure what to do when he does see him again.





	for your eyes only i'd show you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you binge watch the entire season and decide you're gonna write your feelings about it. this will most likely become a collection of one shots so like be on the lookout for more

Grizz wasn’t sure what to make of this entire thing. 

 

For the longest time he had even debated on coming, but decided last minute that he might as well. He was in town for a few weeks anyways and it would be nice to catch up with his high school buddies that he hadn’t seen in ages. 

 

He had forgotten what little town Connecticut was like. He was used to the big city in Boston but West Ham was a different beast entirely. The people here seemed to be stuck in time and every time he came back for a family holiday or just to see his parents, he was quickly reminded of why he left. 

 

There really was nothing here for him.

 

Boston held opportunity. It held busy city life. It held his job working at the Boston Globe. Sure West Ham held memories, but that wasn’t enough to get him to stay.

 

But here he was, back again. 

 

He made his way through the halls of the high school that reminded him of all the good times he had had with his friends. All the things he never shared. He smiled fondly at the trophy case that held the state championship that he and the rest of the football team had won. That had been a good weekend. 

 

He remembered looking up into the crowd, searching for his parents but found another face instead that was cheering him on.

 

“Hey buddy! Long time no see!” A voice startled him out of his past and he cleared his throat, turning back to see Clark headed toward him. He gave the man a genuine smile.

 

“Clark! Good to see you.” He said with a little laugh and opened his arms for a hug. He hadn’t seen his friend in a few years, their paths never seeming to cross when he was in town. Clark had gone on to a football scholarship at Penn State while Grizz had decided to go to Brown to study journalism. It seemed the rumors about high school friends fading away were true though every time he saw them again it was like picking up a book he had set down.

 

The two chatted as they made their way to the sign-in table, a giant poster behind the table announcing the 10 year reunion. He smiled at Helena who gave him his name tag and followed Clark inside. He was honestly surprised that Clark had come alone but it seemed his girlfriend Olivia had broken up with him ages ago and Grizz was just finding out.

 

He saw familiar faces, greeting them as he went. He found himself search the crowd and it took him a moment to realize that he was searching for one particular person. When he found him he sucked in a breath involuntarily. 

 

Sam.

 

He looked as handsome as he remembered, perhaps even more so. 

 

Sam was standing with his group from high school though he stood closer to Becca as usual. He watched Sam sign and Becca translate for him as she signed while speaking as well. Grizz kicked himself for not keeping up with ASL when he had been so determined in high school though he never seemed to be very proficient at it. It had gotten lost in the jumble that was adulthood. You didn’t need sign when you weren’t immersed in Deaf culture. 

 

He froze when Sam locked eyes with him and he quickly averted his gaze, excusing himself from the conversation that he hadn’t even been paying attention to and moved towards the refreshment table.

 

He grabbed a beer from the bartender, thanking everything in heaven and on earth that there was alcohol tonight.

 

“Hi.” He heard a whispery voice that brought back entirely too many memories and he turned on the ball of his foot to face Sam.

 

“Hi.” Grizz breathed out, mouth slightly open in both shock and awkwardness.

 

“How are you?” Sam asked, his voice going along with the signs that Grizz sort of remembered. 

 

He cleared his throat and nodded a little too hard. “Oh ya know, doing pretty good.” He said, not wanting to make eye contact with Sam but he could still feel the man’s eyes on him as he scanned the room before making his way back to Sam once more. “How are you?”

 

Sam gave him an amused expression. “Good.”

 

“Well that’s….good.” Grizz finished awkwardly. God he was so stupid. He had planned on saying something much cooler when he saw Sam again for the first time since high school but here he was, fucking it all up.

 

Sam’s smile was still on his face as he leaned against the bar, head slightly cocked as he studied Grizz. “Do you want to sit?” Sam asked and Grizz straightened and gestured for Sam to lead the way. 

 

They sat next to one another at one of the many round tables. “How’s Boston?” Sam asked though Grizz had to strain the hear him over the music that was starting to get very annoying.

 

“Boston’s great. I love working for the Globe. How’s working at the law firm?” Grizz asked, taking a swig of his beer.

 

“I really like it. Most of the time I’m doing the research but it’s great.” Sam said with a shrug and another smile. 

 

God his smile.

 

Grizz had forgotten what kind of power it could hold.

 

He noticed Becca looking over at the two of them and didn’t miss the knowing looking she gave Sam before returning back to her conversation.

 

“Do you regret staying in West Ham?” He blurted out before even thinking about it and then snapped his mouth shut. “Uh...sorry I didn’t mean it like that.” He said, signing sorry, one of the words he remembered and Sam laughed and shook his head.

 

“Sometimes I wish I had gone to a city but I like it here.” Sam shrugged again and took a sip from his own drink.

 

Grizz slumped a little lower in his seat. Sometimes he wished he had stayed in the town that had raised him but he knew he wouldn’t be happy to stay in such a place. “Yeah sometimes I miss it.” He muttered and Sam frowned at him, giving him a confused expression.

 

“What was that?” Sam asked before pointing from his lips to Grizz’s lips, brushing them lightly and he felt the jolt of electricity from the man’s touch.

 

It took him a moment to realize that he had been turned away from Sam. “Right, sorry.” He signed sorry again before angling himself to face Sam again. “I said sometimes I miss living here.”

 

Sam watched his lips before nodding and gave him another smile, this one a bit more mischievous. “Miss me right?”

 

Grizz knew Sam meant it as a tease but he swallowed hard, gaze flitting away from the boy who had become a man and he gripped his beer tighter. 

 

They had never actually done anything together. Grizz had been too afraid of what people would say but that didn’t mean he couldn’t dream about it. He thought about Sam and how it would feel to kiss him against the wall or how his blue blue eyes would darken with lust. He thought about how it would feel to have his mouth around him or be inside him or---

 

“Grizz?” Sam’s whispery voice interrupted his thoughts and he snapped back into reality.

 

Ten years later and Sam still had this affect on him. 

 

“I uh...I think I need some air.” He said as he stood abruptly and Sam stood up as well. 

 

“Do you want me to?” Sam asked and pointed between the two of them and then a sign for outside. 

 

“Um….if you want to. You don’t have to though.” He said awkwardly before moving towards the exit of the gym. He heard Sam following him through the doorway and into the cool outside air that felt wonderful against his flush skin.

 

“You okay?” Sam signed and Grizz nodded, holding up a hand for Sam to give him a moment and Sam nodded, leaning back against the brick building that Grizz had spent so much time in.

 

He finished off his beer as he looked out towards the rest of town. He turned back to Sam who was still leaning up against the wall, not really paying attention to him. Sam looked like a dream, his strawberry blonde hair slightly ruffling in the wind and his blue eyes just as beautiful as ever. He had gotten a bit taller, more muscley since Grizz had seen him in person, freckles still dusting his skin and in the light of the dying sun he looked like a goddamn angel. 

 

Sam caught his gaze and he sure looked very much rated R worthy and his expression morphed into something of confusion and amusement. “Yes?” Sam signed.

 

“You just look….” Grizz started before trailing off.

 

“Amazing? Glorious? Handsome?” Sam offered, a smirk now on his face.

 

“All of the above?” He said, his expression awkward and a little pained like he didn’t want to admit it. He had figured out that he was into boys mainly because of Sam, but he hadn’t actually come out at least publicly until a couple of years ago. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to admit it to himself for a long time but it took being on his own and being immersed in a culture that didn’t shun others for their sexuality to realize who he was attracted to. It gave him that much more respect towards Sam for coming out at such a young age and in such a choked community.

 

Sam pushed off the wall and walked toward Grizz who froze. “You know I always had a crush on you.” Sam said, signing a few of the words.

 

Grizz swallowed and gave a little laugh. “So did I.” He admitted finally. He sucked in a shuddering breath. He didn’t know why that had been so hard and why he had been so nervous. Perhaps it was because this was home and this was safe. It was one thing to be out in Boston when he could hide in the crowd, it was another thing entirely to have everyone who knew you growing up know who you truly were. 

 

Sam took a step closer until they were in each other’s personal space. Sam was so tiny. He had forgotten that part. He looked down at the man, into his eyes and he felt like he could get lost in them. 

 

Hesitantly, Sam reached up and cupped his jaw, fingers wrapping around Grizz’s neck and he let himself be pulled down until finally _finally_ their lips met and Grizz felt himself suck in another breath at the electricity of it all. 

 

He wrapped one of his arms around Sam, pulling the man closer while the other mirrored Sam’s hand that was now gripping his neck harder as they both deepened the kiss. He parted his lips and let Sam’s tongue slip inside and he let out a low moan at the feeling. Sure he had been with other men but none of them came close to what he felt about Sam. It was like all those fantasies and dreams and desires were coming bubbling forward and they were finally happening. 

 

Until all too soon they weren’t. 

 

Sam broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Grizz and they were both breathing hard. Grizz could feel Sam’s pounding heart against his own and they both stood there for a moment, relishing the moment. 

 

Grizz slowly opened his eyes and found Sam’s looking back at him.

 

“That okay?” Sam asked softly and Grizz nodded with a soft smile, still a little dazed from the kiss. 

 

“Very okay.” He let out a huff of laughter and pushed his forehead back against Sam’s as he closed his eyes again, wrapping his fingers around Sam’s jacket as he kept the man close to him. 

 

He wasn’t sure where this would even go but he was happy to go wherever it was leading him. Perhaps he would stay in town for a little longer.

 

Yeah, he was definitely going to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ tedddylupin


End file.
